


He Disgusts Me

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena thinks about Samson</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Disgusts Me

His lips so lovely, so rough. I could taste the anger on them, the distaste for the world, the death he had brought to thousands, but I want him. I shouldn’t want him, he is everything I fought to stop. He stands for everything I’m against, everything I hate, he’s the Commander of my enemy’s army. But my body aches for him. His hands grip my hips so tightly, leaving bruises, but I cherish those bruises. His words, meant to hurt me, but they spur me on. He hates me, I hate him, but we want each other. 

His seed fills me as he pushes me up against the wall, biting my shoulder. His arm wrapped around my waist, his hand on my clit and I can’t help but scream his name. A name I should only be screaming as I strike him down with my magic, but it’s the name I scream out as he plunges himself into me. 

Samson! Samson, why do I hunger for him? Why is it him in my dreams? Why is he the Commander that I dream of as I play with myself at night? 

He growls obscenities in my ears, telling me of the things he wants to do to my body. He’s the prisoner of the Inquisition, but why is it that I’m the one who feels like the prisoner? He rips my clothes off as he runs his teeth across my neck, biting into my neck to show his dominance over me, to let my advisors see his dominance over me. They’ll ask, but I won’t tell them I was bitten by the caged Wolf. The Wolf that makes me come harder than I have ever come before.

He won’t look at me as he fucks me, he never does. He says my elf eyes disgust him. He disgusts me, everything about him does. 

Fuck me harder, Samson!


End file.
